


The Purple Scientist with a Black and Blue Heart

by Hopefulbadger



Series: A Tender Tail [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But still hot?, Entrapta not understanding her emotions, F/F, Masturbation, Poor sweet baby Entrapta, She does her best to get off despite missing Scorpia, sad masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Part 5 of a Tender Tail. Entrapta deals with the results of being stung.





	The Purple Scientist with a Black and Blue Heart

The Purple Scientist with a Black and Blue Heart

"That is great for you. I am happy for you." Entrapta forced herself to be supportive despite her hurting heart.

"E? Are you alright? I-" Scorpia tried to help.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure it is just a side effect or something." Entrapta doubled over, nearly doing crunches in mid-air as her head held her up. Her core was unrelenting, impetuous in how her blood rushed south. She could feel the heat building with vicious proof of her embarrassment slickening the most intimate of areas. "I'm really, really happy for you. I'm sure that if you are just honest with her about your feelings Catra, she can't be anything but understanding and kind about it. Honesty is probably the best path for it all." Entrapta would normally have been sharp enough to catch the irony, but with everything swirling around her head and eyes nearing ready to drip as much as other places of her anatomy, she didn't quite have the spare mental processing power.

Scorpia was still heavily concerned for her friend, but the perfect setup was just a little too much for her ADHD mind to ignore. "I'm sorry, but have you met Catra? I don't think she has ever been understanding or kind about anything. Nor would I ever expect her to if she had a whole nine lives."

Entrapta winced and forced a horribly unconvincing laugh as her face scrunched nearly unrecognizable. It was more than obvious that she wasn't ok in the slightest, that she needed something, but Scorpia did her best to keep her mind out of the gutter; even if the pained groans slipping out of Entrapta's lips made it harder by the second. "That's- that's a good point." Another pained grunt interrupted her once more.

"Entrapta? Talk to me. What's wrong? What's going on? I wasn't in pain like that. Do you need one of your antivenoms?" Scorpia encroached on the other princess. It was such a kind gesture how her arm raised and her claw brushed gently against Entrapta's cheek, wiping away a tear before it had even fallen. "Talk to me Trapta." Her voice softened, lower, sweeter, almost seductive.

Entrapta was certain it was her pseudo poison addled mind that had twisted the beautiful princesses' words to something so sultry. There was absolutely no possible way that Scorpia was swaying her voice in such an alluring way for her. No, there was no chance of that, Entrapta was certain. It was particularly that knowledge that unreservedly broke her heart.

"Come on now Trapta. What's going on? You look like you are going to cry." It was worse! Not only was Entrapta certain that something about the sting and her reaction to its effects were warping her perception of Scorpia's words but it also must be that it was playing tricks on her eyes now as well! That was the only reasonable answer because even though the welling tears that betrayed her very nature to be so scientifically analytical, she could swear she saw Scorpia look at her with the same eyes she had previously reserved exclusively for Catra. Those beautiful eyes that glimmered brighter than the brightest star in the deepest forest away from any other light to dilute it. But such a glimmer was not for her; that was impossible. "I'm fine Scorpia!" Her hurting heart heaved heavy horse words from her throat with a gruff coldness coating them.

"Entrapta." Sweet nicknames were gone as Scorpia pulled her clawback and the glimmer dulled.

"I! I just need a moment to myself. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Entrapta coughed up somewhat of an explanation.

"Oh… of course Entrapta. I'm sorry. I've overstayed my welcome. I'm certain Catra wants me to assist her with Adora anyways." Scorpia frowned and resisted the tears her yoyo heart threatened to make drop.

In all of her distracted, heartache filled, and aching arousal filled frustration, Entrapta was far too slow with her response and before she could get out as much as just the other princesses' name, Scorpia was long gone, halfway down the hallway and out of earshot unless Entrapta could suddenly summon the air back to her lungs so she could yell after her. Realizing such a feat had encroached on impossible, Entrapta forfeited calling after the clawed beauty, instead, she found her hair faltering as it stumbled it's way back to her workshop's makeshift seclusion room and the bed which she slept in more often than the one which Hordac had officially assigned her. She collapsed in a panting mess onto what was barely more than a glorified cot. Tears streamed out the corners of her eyes, but her hands still fumbled at her shirt as it felt too tight on heated skin. Kicking her shoes off to the side with a loud thud from its steel-toed tip, she finally noticed that her hair had begun slipping her overalls down for her. "Fuck." A breathy moan of a complaint slipped from her lips, Scorpia's poison coursing through her system in what felt like a vicious feedback loop. Driving a heat wild in between her legs in a way she was far from accustomed to. It hurt, more than near anything had before but in a torturously pleasurable way. Like if drowning felt good? It burned with every rapid pulse that she could feel from her ears to her pricked finger and down to her wrecked panties. As dexterous follicles slipped themselves under the lining of her panties she could feel the fabric bunching against aching swollen folds and awarding an amazing iota of assuagement to the tension that still refused to abate. Her hips rocked up and down against her control, writing against the small friction her panties would award her.

Whines slipped from her lips faster and faster, culminating in a loud and painful whimper when her hair finally slipped the thin fabric down her legs. Her right hand followed to replace the panties. The moment her sex had gone uncovered felt unbearable, an excruciating breeze of cold air rushing against bare wet and heated flesh. However, to her dismay, some purple-haired genius of a princess had chosen to use her right hand to get stung; her index finger of all ten potential choices! Her usual routine for when such an urge became too nagging or for when she simply craved something to tire her out after a long day and ensure a good and thoroughly restful night's sleep had always not only included but required her index finger's full cooperation. This was a flaw in the plan conjured by her poison addled mind that came to light incredibly quickly after so much as two or three quick and anxious strokes at her swollen and exposed clitoris. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" She whined her finger hurting just a little too much at the attempt to alleviate ache than was ignorable or manageable. Her whines were followed up with a series of expletives and a frustrated groan or grunt. She huffed and puffed, her analytical brain not seeming to run so smoothly as it normally would and instead just focusing on her flustered flesh and how it demanded more.

The princess whined and rolled over in the bed, casting her hurt hand aside and trying again with her left. Left was no luck either. As her face bore down into her pillow, her hips arching up and her left hand fumbling around sensitive folds, she found almost no relief. Entrapta so rarely used her hands for much of anything, her hair was always more dexterous and nimble, able to shape itself to anything she needed at all. Hands nearly seemed obsolete by comparison unless she simply needed the extra appendage for anything. Panting harder, she finally dropped her left hand as well, it had done a whole lot of nothing but get her more frustrated and leave her needing relief more than before; although that may have been her system taking longer to break down the toxins than Scorpia's who might have more familiarity with metabolizing it.

A deep moan interrupted her racing thoughts, the guttural gasp running through her as a silky lock located her sex. It ran over her clit with a mind of its own before spreading her lips, leaving her open and exposed in a way the pinnacle of vulnerable. Bliss washed down and over her as she felt her hair continue it's work, parting her and slipping just a might inside as another lock slithered on and around her sensitive nub. Crying out into her pillow she imagined it wasn't just her in all her lonesome. Vivid tableaus played in vignettes behind her eyelids and projected into the darkness between her and the pillow's linen. In each image, maroon and rose-toned arms wrapped around her. Beautiful burgundy lipstick smeared up and down her neck from a litany of loving kisses, and a tail wrapped around her hips, pulling her in and keeping her close to the beautiful fantasy her mind so desperately craved that it simply painted the wish for itself in a level of detail that it could only be described as an effort of love.

Moans and pants came faster, growing louder as she rode her hair and it's lackluster attempts to mimic the tender softness she imagined the soft-hearted scorpio woman might love with. The pillow darkened in her tear stains. In all the erotic ache, her heart hurt more than anything. The sting of knowing that this is what Scorpia felt for Catra! Catra of all people! A sob broke through a litany of moans. Why did she even care! There is no scientific reason to the pounding in her chest, the way her eyes lingered could be described as nothing more than biology, but the hurt and longing that accompanied it? There was truly no basis for that! Nothing at all! No reason she could want the soft-hearted, loveable, goof with a heart of gold which just refused to fucking tarnish even in the most adverse of conditions. Nothing about her caring touch, the soft empathy her heart bled with every beat or even the way that she just wanted others happy. N! None of that made any sense to her, the purple scientist with a black and blue heart.

Sometime later, the poison had run its course. Entrapta, wearing nothing more than a shirt rolled up over her breasts and her welding mask only hanging on by a thin tie of hair, collapsed. Her hips still quivered as her sore slit dripped the evidence of her messy relief onto a puddle which had already accumulated under her from a series of climaxes. She had lost track sometime after three. Tears ran faster as she wound down and realized it was much harder to imagine someone there to hold her now that it was done than it had been to conjure a fantasy lover; a fantasy Scorpia directing her to yet another ecstasy based rapture. But now it was cold, and she didn't have the strength to so much as pull the covers back over herself; all she had left in her were tears to lament that Catra was the one Scorpia wished to have in her arms. Catra was the one to get that warm clawed embrace she craved more than her science could ever account for.

Scorpia wiped away her tears for the fifth time as she approached Hordac's brig. She could hear Catra taunting Adora about something or other. It sounded most likely like the force captain was taunting her once friend about how easy she had been to capture; as if it hadn't taken Catra months just to get close. Adora however was just grunting and huffing in her best attempt to reach out for her sword or break her bonds. From the sound of it all, it wasn't going very well for her. "Hey, you said you needed me when Adora got here?" Scorpia made her presence known the moment she entered.

"Perfect! Hey, Adora!" Catra swung her voice. "You remember Scorpia right? She has a little surprise for you."

The End

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


End file.
